<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1. Nightmare by Lynn437</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422155">1. Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn437/pseuds/Lynn437'>Lynn437</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FATE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gulf POV, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn437/pseuds/Lynn437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do I have this nightmare again? Ughhh.." Gulf said as he wakes up with all sweats on his face and body, and of course, his tears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FATE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 4 years ago flashback that he has a nightmare of. He hasn't been in a relationship for 4 years and still has a nightmare until he met Mew.</p><p>His ex is bisexual by the way, just like him.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LutEZMbmsVI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2015</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gulf baby, wake up." His boyfriend gently rubs his forehead and moves his hair from his face. "We're going to be late, babe." He, now, kisses Gulf's forehead as he whispers softly in his ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gulf slowly squirms around, facing his lovely boyfriend and gives him a soft smile. "What time is it?" Gulf asked, groggily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"7:30 AM. Time to wake up honey." His boyfriend kisses his forehead again before pulling him out of bed and walking him to the bathroom for a shower. </em>
</p><p><em>Gulf is not a morning person, so he feels a little grumpy every morning. His boyfriend understands this, so while waiting for Gulf to finish showering. He goes downstairs to make breakfast for the both of them. </em> <em>Finally, 30 minutes after Gulf came downstairs fresh, still looking grumpy. "Your breakfast is ready, baby. We are having hams and eggs with rice today." His boyfriend said while washing his hands and pouring orange juice for them both. </em></p><p>
  <em>Gulf walks behind his boyfriend and whispers, "I love you, honey." They stayed still for 5 minutes, giving each other's warm kisses and hugs. Then they walk over to the table together, silently eating their breakfast while smiling and giving each other's soft glances from time to time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* * * * *</em>
</p><p><em>They are now arriving at school, Suan Kularb High School. One of the top high schools in Thailand. An all-boys school. Gulf and his boyfriend both have math class together. But his boyfriend doesn't play football like he does because he doesn't like outdoor sports. He plays tennis though and takes a swimming class and music. So they mainly only have one class together. Subjects in Junior and Senior years have advance classes, which Gulf takes advanced math and science with high scores.</em> <em>"Same place okay, baby?" His boyfriend said as they walk out of their first class together. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Hmm. Same place." Gulf says softly with a smile. As they separate to their next class, his boyfriend quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek before they wave each other goodbyes. Gulf shooks his head while smiling as he walks to his next class.</em>
</p><p><em>Gulf is off to the field for P.E. class now as he's already changed his clothes to his football outfits. He meets his two best friends there are Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree, a hot, handsome, tall, lean, and popular guy at school and Mark Prichaya Chalermkiad, a buff, cool guy. They are Gulf's most trusted friends. </em> <em>He has few friends that he relies on and confides to. He is not the type to open himself quickly to anyone because he is an introverted person, so he's afraid that if he opens up, he would get betrayed or get tired by those people. </em> <em>He chooses </em><em>someone to trust, someone who won't betray him, and someone whom he can be himself with. So Bright and Mark are those two people, including his boyfriend that he trusts and loves with his whole heart.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yo! There comes our wingman!" Mark screams and waves at Gulf as he's walking over and waves back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey man, there's this national competition coming up this week. You gotta come, Gulf." He said while Bright walks over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah man, you gotta come. It will be our big day dude." Bright joins the conversation as he walks over with 3 water bottles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hell yeah! I will definitely come. It's our big day! But dudes, I have to let my boyfriend know and see if he's tagging along or not." They high-fived, then start their exercises and game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* * * * *</em>
</p><p><em>It's lunchtime. Gulf walks to the cafeteria with two of his best friends, Mark and Bright. There, he meets his other friend, First Chalongrat Novsamrong, a lean, cute, and a badminton player, who is enthusiastically waving at them. </em> <em>They give one another high-fives and handshakes. "Man, today's assignments sucks. You know what I have to do? I have to freakin' write a 3-pages essay about "how to change nature to make it a better environment for humans". How the hell do I suppose to know about nature and all that shit?! Like dude, this is science, what does it have to do with nature?"</em></p><p>
  <em>We all laugh as we hear First complaining, with his mouth full. "Sucks for you. I don't have any assignments for tonight." Mark mocks First as he eyebrows him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just have to do a 2-pages essay about chemicals and have to do some researches about it," Bright says casually while eating his food.</em>
</p><p><em>"What about you, Gulf? Any work tonight?" Bright asked. "Nah. Not much dude." They all shook their heads understanding what he means. Now they just all eat in silence. </em><em>As they're all eating, Gulf's boyfriend slowly and sneakily walked behind his back, signaling his friends now to say anything, to peak a kiss on Gulf's cheek. Gulf jumps. </em> <em>"Shit! You scared me!" Gulf lightly hit his boyfriend's arm, then he returns his smile to him. </em></p><p><em>As he</em> <em> sits down and putting his arm on Gulf's shoulder, "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. </em><em>"We're just talking about our assignments for tonight. And this little man right here (pointing to First) was complaining about having to write a 3-pages essay about nature and all that. While we don't have much." Bright informs. </em></p><p>
  <em>Gulf is still eating in silence, minding his own business. Then his boyfriend nudged him. "What about you, baby? What's your assignment?" He asks softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gulf look up and shook his head. "Not much." He continues eating. Then he remembers, so he asks his boyfriend."Oh right. Are you busy this week, hun?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His boyfriend eyebrows him and shook his head. "No. I'm not busy. Why? You have something this week?" Gulf nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have a national competition for the Football team this week, if you're not busy, would you mind coming to see the competition with me?" His boyfriend looked surprised, but quickly changes his expression and nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why are you surprised?" Gulf asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing. I'm coming with you." His boyfriend said as he slowly eats his food. Gulf became suspicious of his boyfriend's behavior just now but didn't say anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please don't betray me." Gulf thought to himself as he looks at his boyfriend while silently chewing his food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* * * * *</em>
</p><p><em>School is finally over! Gulf walks out of his art class, talking and laughing with a few of his classmates. "See you guys tomorrow." Gulf waves at them and bid them goodbye. </em> <em>As he walks downstairs to the front of the school to meet his boyfriend. He froze at what he sees right in front of his eyes. He pulled his boyfriend's arm fiercely and punched him. </em><em>Without a word,</em> <em>he walked away at a fast pace. His boyfriend follows and pulls him into a hug. "Please let me explain. It's not what you think." Gulf glared at him not believing his words, but he still waits and listens. </em></p><p>
  <em>"The girl came to me and pulled me into a kiss. I really didn't do anything." Gulf snickers and stares at his son-of-a-bitch boyfriend unbelievably. </em>
</p><p><em>The girl heard so she slapped him. "Son-of-a-bitch! You are my fiance! How dare you say I'm all over you?! You bitch!" Then she walks away into the car and drove away fiercely. </em> <em>As she was gone, Gulf stands there frozen again after hearing the word, "Fiance". A few minutes later, he walks away not looking at his piece of shit boyfriend then ran and ran as fast as he could to get away from the bastard. He's not hearing any word while his boyfriend was calling him. He just runs and runs until he fainted in front of a female friend, Ice's house.</em></p><p><em>Ice Penkawin Wangniwetkul, a feisty, hot-tempered, and wild girl. His second female friend, as well as his ex, she is another person that he trusts and confides to whenever he has a problem with anything. </em> <em>Gulf is now slowly fluttering his eyes to open. As he opens his eyes, he realized that he is in someone's house so he frantically looks around the place and realized he's in someone's room. </em><em>As he is panicking, a girl opens the door with a bowl of water and a towel in her hand, he figures it's Ice's home. "How did I end up at your house?" Gulf looks at Ice in confusion.</em></p><p>
  <em> While Ice puts the bowl and a towel on the table, she said, "I saw you fainted in front of my house. I called your name 3-4 times, you won't wake up so I brought you inside. And don't worry, my parents aren't home. They're out of town for work. Until they're back, it would already be midnight. Let's not talk about me right now, what about you? What's wrong? Why did you faint in front of my house?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ice asked in a worried voice. "I don't wanna talk about it right now. I would like to take a small nap, may I?" Gulf looks at Ice exhaustedly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure. Do you wanna cuddle or are you fine on your own?" Gulf takes a second to think, then he suddenly pulled Ice over to hug. He, then, dugs his face on Ice's shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ice felt something warm and wet on her shoulder, she realized that Gulf was crying. "What's wrong, babe?" She asked softly and gently rub his hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sobs as he speaks, "He cheated on me, Ice. That bastard cheated on me with a woman, his fiance." Now, Ice is on fire, her face turns all red but tries to calm down as she rubs Gulf's back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, it's okay. Don't say any more. I understand. Go to sleep. Take a rest okay? You've been tired all day." Gulf just nods and closes his eyes. 5 minutes later, he fell asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mark, call Bright and First and tell them to get Gulf's son-of-a-bitch boyfriend out of his life once they see him bugging him tomorrow." Ice went downstairs to call Gulf's friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? What's wrong?" He sounds worried. </em>
</p><p><em>"Let's just say that bitch cheated on Gulf with some woman so-called, 'his fiance'." A banging sound was heard on the line, she knows he's furious right now. </em> <em>"Calm down Mark. Is there anyone at your house right now?" Mark took a deep breath.</em></p><p>
  <em> "No, my parents are out of town." Great. "Good. Would you mind come over to pick Gulf up at my home right now, Mark?" </em>
</p><p><em>He got surprised. </em> <em>"What? How did he get to your home?" Ice looks upstairs to see if Gulf is awake yet.</em> <em>"He fainted in front of my house, Mark. Probably exhausted from running away."</em></p><p>
  <em> Now she's hearing keys clinging and a door slammed. "I'll get there in 20 minutes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Mark drives off he quickly calls Bright and First to inform them about what happened. After they know, they got furious just as much and agreed to do as said. Mark now starts his engine and drives fast to Ice's house. </em>
</p><p><em>He now arrives at her house and knocks on the door. "Come in. He's in my room right now. Don't wake him up too hard." Ice said as she opens the door for Mark to get in. </em> <em>Mark nodded then walks up to Ice's room and gently and quietly opens the door. "Wake up, Gulf. I'm here to take you home." He said softly as he gently nudges Gulf to wake up. </em></p><p>
  <em>"But I want to sleep a little more baby. Come sleep with me." Gulf mumbles in his sleep. Mark heard that, so he got mad just hearing that prick's name coming out of Gulf's mouth, but he calms down and tries again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gulf, please wake up. This is not your place." Now, Gulf slowly opens his eyes and sees Mark. His eyes suddenly turn wide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you here?" Mark helps Gulf to get up on his feet. "Ice called me to pick you up. Come on." Gulf nodded, still sleepy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you knew." It's not a question. Mark nodded. "Ice told me." Gulf shrugs. "It's whatever now. Whatever happened happens. It's bound to happen anytime soon anyway."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mark doesn't say a word because he knows Gulf's right and he feels worried for his friend right now, but he doesn't want Gulf to make it out as him being pity, so he hides it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you wanna go to your house right now?" Mark changed the subject. Gulf shook his head, "Not like this." Mark understands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They grew silent all the way through to Mark's house. Gulf fell asleep on the way on the way, so Mark softly nudges him. "We're here." Gulf nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, man," Gulf said. "Anything for you my man." Mark smiles and gives Gulf's a fist-bump. "Would you mind?" Mark shook his head as to say he doesn't mind and Gulf can suit himself. So then, Gulf sleeps in Mark's bed and Mark sleeps on the sofa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* * * * *</em>
</p><p><em>Another school day and today is the day Gulf doesn't feel like going to school as he doesn't want to bump into the bastard called his "boyfriend". </em> <em>But he knows he has to end their relationship one day, so why not today? Since they have a math class together, he decided to talk it out with him today and get it over with. </em><em>Gulf walks over to his boyfriend and pats his shoulder. "We need to talk." His boyfriend nodded and follows Gulf outside. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Let's break up." His boyfriend's expression suddenly changed from smiles to terrified and desperate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I didn't do anything." His voice turns into a beg for Gulf to stay, but Gulf is not having it so he snickers. "Didn't do anything, huh? Cheated on me with a woman who calls you, her 'fiance'. That's nothing, huh?!" Now Gulf is fired up. What a bullshit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you believed her?! Instead of your boyfriend whom you stayed with for 2 years?!"</em>
</p><p><em> Gulf is so red and furious now. He takes a deep breath. "I don't believe anyone, babe. I believe my own eyes. I saw you and she was kissing each other passionately and willingly. I don't want to be anyone's affair right now. So, please let me go. Let me be free, na baby. I can't take this any longer. You broke my heart into pieces. I want to be free. Ploy rao pai ter na?" Gulf's voice broke like he's on the verge of breaking down now as he clenched his heart. </em> <em>His boyfriend sees a heartbroken expression of Gulf's, he can't take it to see that so he force himself to nod and break up with him for good.</em></p><p><em> Gulf, then walks away, heartbroken and almost breaks down as he walks further. "Gulf, just know that I will always love you, baby. Please be happy and don't meet someone like me again." </em> <em>Gulf heard that as he slowly walks away, doesn't dare to look back. He covers his mouth as he walks further to not cry loudly. As he walks further, he walks faster and faster till he breaks down on the field.</em></p><p>
  <em>* * * * *</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>January 2019</strong>
</p><p>"Why do I have this nightmare again? Ughhh..." Gulf said as he wakes up with all sweats on his face and body, and of course, his tears.</p><p>"Why did you do that to me? What did I deserve to get cheated on by some woman?" Gulf wipes off his tears and head to a shower. He doesn't understand why his boyfriend, no, his ex, had to hurt him like that. He should've told him that he wanted to break up if he doesn't love him anymore, and he will understand. He stays dazed like that for 30 minutes until he accidentally twisted the handle to hot water, he jumped then turned it off.</p><p>After that, he promised himself to never open his heart to anyone again. He promised to never let anyone in and will not trust anybody again. But these promises slowly got broken by one person he met on casting day. However, it won't be easy because he's normally not the type to open himself up to anybody anyways. It takes layers to break down the walls he put up for 4 years now. Will the man he has his eyes on, be able to do that? We'll see. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>